lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Another Day (Unresurfaced 1978 CBS Sitcom)
Another Day is a CBS sitcom which ran for four weeks in April 1978, created and executive-produced by James Komack (also behind The Courtship of Eddie's Father and Chico and the Man) and starring David Groh, most famous for playing Joe Gerard on Rhoda, and Joan Hackett. Premise The plot revolves around middle-class father and former ad executive, Don Gardner (Groh), being unable to support his family on finances alone, so his wife, Ginny (Hackett), starts working a full-time job at an insurance company. However, life in the Gardner family is made complicated by Don's mother, Olive (Hope Summers), who spends much of her time lambasting everyone around her, and the hassles of raising their two kids, socially confident Kelly (Lisa Lindgren) and shy Mark (Al Eisenmann). Paul Williams wrote and sang the show's theme song, "Just Another Day" (a saxophone instrumental version of which was can be heard in the embedded videos at right, albeit with people talking over it, and was presumably heard over the closing credits). Production Before the series first went to air, rumors flew of Groh causing trouble on the set (there were reports of him lifting up a 10-foot table and dropping it on Hackett, and saying curse words in front of Lindgren and Eisenmann). In a January 8 article for the Chicago Tribune entitled "'Another Day' - not just yet", he cleared things up to Liz Smith, saying "That sounds like gossip. I have never even had words with Joan. I don't know who is trying to sabotage me. I think the world of Joan. She is one of the best actresses in the country, as funny as Chaplin. I'm a great appreciator of talent, and when I see someone who is that good, I'm just in awe of her. I can't believe we have equal billing. She is a very unusual woman, sensitive, a precision instrument. Acting with her is like playing tennis with Pancho Gonzales. I don't socialize with Joan, I didn't with Valerie Harper, either, but I get along with her." (Hackett responded with "No comment.") He also said "There is nothing on TV like 'Another Day' but CBS doesn't seem to know what it is doing. Not a single show we have filmed has been anything but good. Still the network is running scared just because it's not a kid show for some imagined audience mentally 12 or 13 years old. CBS has been frightened from the start because this show has quality, but they ought to understand we are their last ace in the hole. Our audiences sometimes stand up and cheer during taping, and when we ask why, a person will answer. 'Because that's me up there - that s my family.'" Broadcast A 13-episode order was planned, and the show was originally set to debut January 9, as a midseason replacement for The Betty White Show, but the show was indefinitely postponed. Another Day finally debuted on April 8, 1978 with the episode "A Couple Drinks With the Girls", where it aired on Saturdays at 9:30 Eastern time (it was originally supposed to air a half-hour earlier, but it was pushed back in favor of repeats of The Jeffersons) to very low ratings against ABC's The Love Boat. Because of this, CBS cancelled it following the fourth episode, "The Audition". It is unknown if the series ever aired internationally, including the 9 unaired episodes. Status None of the four aired episodes have been seen since their original April 1978 airings, although in 2012, a promo was posted to YouTube courtesy of Gilmore Box, which consisted of Groh replying to claims made by Hackett that the show was sexist (during the promo, he says "You've all seen Joan Hackett, who plays my wife on Another Day, tell you that the show is sexist", implying that a promo featuring Hackett making her claims exists, but like the show itself, it hasn't been seen since 1978 either). This was followed in May 2014 by a promo for the premieres of this show and The Ted Knight Show, uploaded by Sean Mc. Then on March 29, 2015, The Fun & Games Channel posted a CBS ad break, which ended on a promotional slide for episode 2. Episodes Bold text denotes found episode *1. A Couple Drinks With the Girls (4/8/78) *2. Room for One More (4/15/78) *3. ? (4/23/78) *4. The Audition (4/30/78) *5-13. UNAIRED EPISODES Category:Lost TV Category:Lost CBS